


As Sweet As Doughnuts

by Tsukimi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, platonic tennriku, takes part somewhere in part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: Riku grows worried because Tenn would only reply to his texts with single answers, so he goes to see him and cheer him up.(Spoilers for anime-only fans)





	As Sweet As Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaguraKurosaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaguraKurosaki).



> This is my first i7 fic, which was a surprise to me considering how long I have been a fan, but since all my headcanons turn out to be canon in this game, there was no much I could do.
> 
> This is a birthday present to Kagura, who is such a lovely person and such an inspiration, her artwork is always on point and her love for the twins is dazzling, so I wanted to give her something fluffy with Tenn and Riku!
> 
> Enjoy!

Normally, Riku would spend his days off in his room, reading books or watching Trigger’s DVDs. In the days that someone else also happened to have a day off, he would just spend it with them: bantering with Iori, playing with Roomba in Yamato’s room, learning cooking recipes from Mitsuki, playing games with Tamaki, reading books or listening to music with Sogo, watching Magical Kokona for the umpteenth time with Nagi. Sometimes he would go to the office and hang around the staff, or just go to the dance room to practice.

So for some people it would seem weird that he had decided to visit Tenn on his day off.

Iori just sighed and mumbled things under his breath when he learned where Riku was going, but nevertheless complied when their center asked for a favor.

So there he was, standing in front of the house where all Trigger members had decided to move in after the Tsukumo fiasco. Things weren’t going smoothly for any of them, and the weight of uncertainty permeated the air, but the three of them seemed to be in high spirits in spite of their situation. Riku felt their pain as his own, and maybe that was why he decided to pay them a visit, to see if he could cheer them up. But most of all, his latest conversations with Tenn had left him wondering if he was imagining the stress his twin brother was seemingly giving off, and the desire to check on him was more overwhelming than ever.

There was no way that Tenn would keep replying to all his messages with single words unless there was something bad going on, right?

The smell of doughnuts and mini cakes, and the weight of books kept him from pounding the door in his eagerness—could it be called excitement if he was also a bit worried?—and he struggled with pressing the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Gaku, who smiled when he saw who was visiting them.

“Hey, Nanase. Come on in.”

“Good morning, Yaotome-san!” greeted Riku. He then handed the cake and the doughnuts. “I brought some snacks!”

“Oh, thank you! Right now Tenn is in his room, why don’t you bring him some sweets?” Gaku then checked all the snacks and smirked. “Aren’t all of these Tenn’s favorites?”

“Yaotome-san, you know Tenn-nii’s favorite sweets?”

“Of course, he’s our precious center, after all.”

Riku pouted a bit at those words. Gaku just laughed and told him which one was Tenn’s room before disappearing in the kitchen, saying how he’ll be soon taking tea to them and to make himself comfortable.

But all the nervousness suddenly appeared when Riku was finally outside Tenn’s room. After all, how long has it been since he last saw his brother’s room? The room he used to have at their house had been kept as he had last left it, nothing out of place, and his mom religiously cleaned it every week. Riku himself would sometimes get inside, at first relishing in Tenn’s scent that slowly faded away, and then just to remember good memories from when they were together. Tenn had always been a clean freak, everything neatly stacked, from books to the few toys they had. Now, five years later—had it really been so long?—Riku could not help but wonder what kind of room his brother had. Maybe a sophisticated one, with vinyl disks and complicated books. Or maybe it was a minimalist room and had only the necessary things?

But before he could ponder more, the door suddenly opened and there Tenn stood, his somber face changing to one of confusion when he saw Riku, whereas Riku’s nervous face morphed into a face of pure delight.

“Tenn-nii!” Riku could not help but smile, the sight of his brother never failing to make him happy.

“Riku? What are you doing here?”

Riku pouted at the question.

“Was it a bad idea to come see you? I heard you also had a day off, so I wanted to spend it together…”

Tenn seemed to stiff for a split second and then coughed slightly, avoiding Riku’s gaze.

“No… it’s ok…”

Riku smiled brightly again upon hearing those words, and showed Tenn some doughnuts and the mini cakes he brought with him after leaving most of them in the living room with Gaku.

“I brought doughnuts and some popular cakes from Iori’s and Mitsuki’s cake shop! Want to eat together?”

Tenn’s eyes grew as big as saucers when he saw the snacks, and let Riku in his room without another word. Nonetheless, Riku was happy, and was quick to explore the room.

It was a big room, decorated with pinkish colors and full of books and DVDs. It didn’t have much in it, but Riku thought that it suited Tenn in a way. He examined the DVDs in his shelf and was very happy upon finding some DVDs from Idolish7, wondering if he ever saw them as a reference material for his own concerts and if he had somewhat inspired Tenn the same way Tenn inspired him. From the corner of his eye he spied some red things—which was weird because of all the pink and brown in the room—but before he could go check, Tenn was already next to him.

“So, what did you want to do?”

Riku jumped out of surprise and had to refrain from yelping, and Tenn was quick to hold him to avoid any possible injuries.

“Riku, be careful!”

“This only happened because Tenn-nii surprised me!” pouted Riku.

Tenn laughed, then proceeded to take the snacks and the bag full of books Riku was carrying and put them down on the low table that was in the center of the room.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Why did you come here in your day off?”

“I wanted to spend time with Tenn-nii! You don’t sound so energetic when we talk by rabbit chat, so I thought I could cheer you up!”

“But I’m ok.”

“Anyways!” said Riku, a bit loudly, and sat down in one of the cushions Tenn had prepared for him. “I am here so I’ll make you be happy again!”

Tenn sighed and sat down next to Riku.

“You know, Tenn-nii…” started Riku. “When I was little and I had a bad day, you were always there for me, singing and dancing. So now that you are having a bad day, I want to be there for you… You have always shouldered everything alone, since our parents were always busy and I was always sick…”

“Riku…”

“What I mean to say—”

There was a sudden knock at the door and Gaku appeared, holding two glasses of tea on a tray.

“I brought tea.”

“We can see that.”

“Be more grateful, you undeserving brat.”

“Yaotome-san!” piped Riku, somewhat offended. “Don’t bully Tenn-nii!”

“I’m not!” replied Gaku loudly after leaving the glasses on the table. “We have been through this already, but Tenn is the one bullying me!”

“Is that really something one of the sexiest men alive should be saying?”

“Tenn, shut up!”

“Don’t be mean to Tenn-nii!”

“Like I said, he’s the mean one!”

“Gaku, you’re bothering our visitor.”

“I got it, you damn brat! I’m leaving!”

Gaku mumbled something about _brocons_ and brats and left the room, and although Riku was preparing himself in the case that Gaku slammed the door, he surprisingly didn’t.

“Whoa, Yaotome-san is such a nice person!”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he didn’t slam the door!”

Tenn tilted his head in confusion, wondering who was the person who had slammed the door on his brother after a discussion, but refrained from saying anything so Riku wouldn’t have to remember a bad memory.

 _I sure hope that wasn’t Izumi Iori… who fights with Riku, anyway?_ Tenn thought, taking a doughnut and munching it.

“Is it good?” asked Riku, his eyes glittering with excitement. Tenn had to refrain the urge to rub his eyes, as for a second he thought he saw a puppy tail wagging happily behind Riku.

“Yeah, it is.”

Riku laughed and took a doughnut for himself.

They ate in a comfortable silence, although Tenn was aware of the happy stares Riku was giving him.

“Is there something in my face?” Tenn finally asked, reaching for another doughnut.

“Hm? Oh, it’s only that Tenn-nii looks so happy eating sweets that I can’t help but look!”

Tenn almost choked.

Honestly, Riku was too cute for his heart.

Meanwhile, Riku had finished eating and took a book from the bag, and presented it proudly to Tenn.

“Tenn-nii, look! I found this really interesting book so I thought we could read it together!”

Tenn didn’t immediately answer, but reached out to swipe some crumbs that were on Riku’s face instead, who blushed and pouted.

“You don’t have to treat me like a kid, you know? You could have just told me…”

Tenn chuckled.

“So? What kind of book is it?”

“Oh yeah!” Riku once more showed the cover to Tenn. “Sogo-san told me about this book, and I thought I could read it to you to cheer you up!”

“But I’m not sad?”

“Then why do you keep answering my rabbit chat with single answers? Iori said it must be because you are feeling down…”

“I’m not, it’s just…”

“It’s just?”

Tenn smiled. His brother was so cute, thinking he was sad when, in reality, he just didn’t know how to answer to Riku’s excitement properly and had just decided to settle with simple replies.

“Sorry, Riku. I am not sad, and I will try to give you more lengthy answers from now on, ok?”

“Pinky promise?”

Tenn was surprised for a second, but then smiled and gave out his pinky finger to Riku, who beamed and chanted the vow, singing all along. Tenn had to resist the urge to take his phone out and record it all.

Riku smiled once more and shuffled closer to Tenn, opening the book on their laps, and he started reading out aloud.

 

 

When Gaku came into the room to check on the twins, they were both deep asleep, Riku’s head resting on Tenn’s shoulder and Tenn resting on Riku’s head. Gaku chuckled silently, took a silent picture and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Later Tenn demanded the picture Gaku took and might or might have not made it his home screen.


End file.
